


Newspaper Reports

by javegar453



Series: Newspaper Reports [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series goes along with the main story as this is from the point of the Newspaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Yu Tang News Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter coincides with the end of season 4

**Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are missing**

It has been reported that on the same night that Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Zhui-Li Moon’s wedding the Avatar and Miss Sato have disappeared, they had been reported to have been last seen at the entrance to Air Temple Island sitting on the steps talking, they left the wedding party and disappeared, more to follow when reported.


	2. The Yu Tang News Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Newspaper Report is released to the public a few days after President Raiko announces that he plans to expand Republic City rather than rebuild the city

**President Raiko to rebuild and expand the city**

President Raiko announces his plans to rebuild parts of the city and to expand the city, with the instructions left by Miss Sato who is still missing as well as Avatar Korra. Baatar and Varrick have designed new buildings and new areas but nothing has been done to the areas that received the most damaged areas of the city, after the first month of Avatar Korra and Miss Sato’s disappearance the less damaged areas have been stabilized more to follow later in the week.


	3. Flair Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Newspaper report is form three months after Korra and Asami go of on their vacation.

**Is the Avatar and Miss Sato playing Hooky?**

Is the Avatar and Miss Sato playing Hooky from their duties? Well the people at Flair magazine think they are, it has been three months since the defeat of Kuvira and Varrick and Zhu-Li’s wedding. We have reason to believe that they are talking a vacation to the spirit world, how long they intend to stay in the spirit world is currently up in the air but fear not loyal readers we at Flair magazine will be the first to report on this issue.


	4. The United Nation News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Newspaper report is released after Korra and Asami have been in the spirit world for a year

**Avatar Korra and Miss Sato’s yearlong disappearance**

It has been a year since Avatar Korra and Miss Asami Sato’s disappearance from Varrick and Zhu-Li’s wedding, sources have claimed that they have travelled into the spirit world, but surely no one not even the Avatar could survive spending a year in the spirit world. We hope to receive news regarding the whereabouts of Avatar Korra and Miss Sato anytime soon.


	5. The Yu Ting News Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Newspaper report coincides with the end of chapter 1 of New Beginning's

**Something strange has happened**

Something happened earlier today, a wave of energy came from the spirit portal, as usual the police and airbenders where first on the scene, an hour later Opal Beifong was seen flying to Air Temple Island, then Raiko’s airship was seen leaving the city heading towards Air Temple Island, we received information later that people started to duel bend, more information as the week progresses.


	6. The Yu Ting News Part 4

**Avatar Korra and Miss Sato have returned**

Avatar Korra and Miss Asami Sato have returned after their year and three month long absence, where were they and why were they gone for so long, we had some reporters on the field, they reported that Avatar Korra apologised for having been gone for so long and that they will help rebuild Republic City, they also reported the Miss Sato said that Future Industries will spend every waking hour inventing new ways to help the people of republic city. When asked why they had been gone for so long Avatar Korra responded with the following: “We didn’t plan on being gone for so long but you lose your sense of time when you’re in the spirit world, we didn’t even know that a year had passed, but over the last three months, I have been preforming my Avatar duties to the spirits by helping Raava and Vaatu converge and form Raatu”

Avatar Korra and Miss Sato were then asked if anything romantic happened between them while they had been gone, they look at each other before Miss Sato said “No comment” before walking off to let President Raiko addressed the crowd, more on page 11


End file.
